


5 +1 Sigyn’s Gifts from Loki

by jar_of_stars



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: norsekink, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar_of_stars/pseuds/jar_of_stars
Summary: 5 Times someone gossiped about Sigyn’s gifts from Loki +1 Time Sigyn spoke about them herself





	5 +1 Sigyn’s Gifts from Loki

**1**

It began with whispered gossip among the Queen’s handmaidens. A few of the young women had heard Prince Loki ask for the Allmother’s permission to gather flowers from her personal gardens to give to his wife. A few days ago, he had brought bouquets from other realms. Some wondered if Princess Sigyn was cross with him and the prince intended to offer her the flowers to appease her.

When the chatter reached the kitchens, more guesses were made on what the prince must have done to anger his wife.

“Had the prince forgotten something?” A cook preparing that day’s meal had asked.

“Perhaps, he had insulted her-”

The errand boy who had suggested that was hit with a ladle before he was able to finish speaking. Their prince was known for his sharp words but he would never speak unkindly of his wife.

“Why were the flowers from the Queen’s gardens necessary?” The boy countered while rubbing the back of his head where the ladle had struck him.

The topic was dropped when the head cook walked in, told everyone to get back to work, and shooed out those who had no business in the kitchens.

 

**2**

Everyone who heard it, were still speaking of the music and songs performed for Lady Sigyn when Prince Loki led a group of bards to one of the royal sitting rooms for a private concert for her.

Maids cleaning the royal halls swooned with their hands over their hearts at the love songs they overheard from the room. They giggled in a circle and teased their friends over the names of their crushes while wishing someone would sing for them, only to hurry back to work at the sound of approaching footsteps.

The guards in their patrol through the palace made a note to themselves to find out the names of the bards for the maidens they wanted to serenade. Lady Sigyn’s handmaidens would catch themselves days later still humming the songs they heard from the adjacent room.

“But was there a reason for this?” The question floated throughout the palace.

The romantics would argue ‘til the end of time that it was love. Others would say that it had to do with the Prince’s prank the night before, they saw Lady Sigyn cover her face during the feast. The music must be to make up for the mischief he caused. Some admitted that they wouldn’t mind if another feast were to be interrupted if they could get the chance to hear music like that again.

 

**3**

When Lady Sigyn’s pregnancy showed, Prince Loki had a wardrobe worth of clothing to be created for her. The seamstresses mentioned that their prince was as much involved in making the clothing as they were. The prince was critical, selecting the softest fabrics and coordinating the colors for the outfits. Once he was satisfied with the concept designs drawn, he left the seamstresses to their craft.

The seamstresses were used to the fussiness of royalty for the clothing they would have created for them, but it was rare that one would make the choices for someone else’s attire when the person in question could answer for themselves. Lady Sigyn had them take her measurements and left her husband to make the decisions on how her new clothing would look. Was it a test for their prince?

Everyone working on this project knew that the clothing had to be perfect. It had to be fit for royalty and enough to soothe the ire of one, if it were the case.

“Do you think this has to do with the giant toads from that feast?” A seamstress working on the hem of a teal shawl asked.

One of the women shuddered at the memory of a toad gulping down a bowl of soup while others tittered behind their hands when they remembered a few warriors falling through the illusions and landing with their faces on the floor. The day after the feast, Prince Loki searched through the city, hiring bards to play music for Lady Sigyn. They wondered how much more their prince would have to grovel to return to his wife’s good graces.

 

**4**

The five noblewomen could not help themselves but gossip the moment Lady Sigyn excused herself with Queen Frigga from the room for her weekly checkup in the healing halls. They noticed the basket full of new spools of thread for the princess’ embroidery and had wanted to comment on it the moment they saw it. They knew well enough to hold their tongues in the presence of the royal family but now they could speak amongst themselves.

“Prince Loki went to buy them himself.” One of the older ladies stated.

Her sister turned up her nose. “Surely, one of Lady Sigyn’s handmaidens could have taken care of such a lowly task.”

“The princess prefers to pick the colors herself, but she tires easily these days to walk through the markets.”

Another woman of the court looked up from her stitching to join the conversation. “She sent Prince Loki?”

“He volunteered.”

The lady next to her scoffed. “And where did you hear that?”

“My handmaiden heard it from Lady Sigyn’s handmaiden. I heard it was to apologize for making the suits of armor dance in the ballroom two nights ago.” The first woman who spoke added, she enjoyed a rumor as much as anyone else and bet quite a few coins on it.

“I rather think that Lady Sigyn enjoyed that.” The youngest noblewoman spoke up with a small smile. “I did.”

The oldest woman tutted. “I hope the princess would curb such behavior from her husband.”

 

**5**

“What do you think Loki did this time?” Sif asked her friends during their break at the training grounds.

“Why do you say that?” Volstagg prodded.

“Loki brings something after each prank doesn’t he? Now he brought cooks and ingredients from Vanaheim and Alfheim.” Sif crossed her arms. “Why do you think the bards were brought in for?”

“I’m still betting that it’s for love.” Fandral reminded her. The betting pool increased every few days and people began to doubt that anyone will collect on it.

“It would take more than a few songs for me to forgive him for the toads.” Sif wrinkled her nose.

Fandral laughed but kept his distance. “That would imply that you were married to our Prince of Mischief to have to be serenaded for your forgiveness.”

“What did Thor say on the matter?” Hogun inquired before Fandral could make another jibe.

“He said that Lady Sigyn is not in an ill mood at all.” Sif frowned. “But I saw her in near tears at the feast. It must have been so embarrassing for her. Lady Sigyn does not need that kind of stress.”

“About the cooks,” Volstagg spoke, “I was there when Loki introduced them to the kitchen staff. Lady Sigyn was craving food from the other realms.”

“How did you find that out?” Sif pondered, she only knew Loki to keep information to himself.

“I asked.”

 

**+1**

Thor and Sigyn mingled amongst the party guests together while waiting for Loki to return from speaking with a noble across the room.

A couple of women greeted them with a bow. “Is that a new bracelet?” One of them asked Sigyn.

“Loki added a couple of charms to it. This was one of my first courting gifts.” Sigyn smiled lovingly and rested her hand on her stomach. “Loki has been spoiling me like this since we found out about the pregnancy. With the bards and flowers I feel as though I’m being courted all over again. He is too good to me.”

“It had nothing to do with the toads?” A guest catching up with his wife speaking to them asked. “Or the suits of armor?”

Thor noticed that the people standing near them were becoming interested in their conversation.

Sigyn covered her face in her hands but it did nothing to muffle her giggles. She had heard of the gossip and bets and could not help but laugh at the silliness of it. When she removed her hands she did look a bit embarrassed with a blush on her cheeks. “I was bored. My husband thought that I would be better entertained with the music by the bards.”

Thor let out a laugh. The toads were removed far too quickly. Thor knew that Loki would indulge Sigyn’s affinity for mischief, even though his brother did not need that much encouragement to create a prank in the first place.

Sigyn had been able to hide her laughter during the feast at the scene the warriors made when attempting to show off their strength by moving to pick up the giant toads, only to lose their balance when the illusions disappeared at their touch. They had confused Sigyn’s sound of amusement for that of fright. Their pride was bruised after they declared the princess’ safety before the knowledge of the false threat, but at the sight of her flushed face they assumed that Sigyn was upset with Loki and decided to leave their prince at the mercy of his wife.

Throughout the party, Thor witnessed several coin purses being collected and received a few of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Filling this prompt https://norsekink.livejournal.com/13479.html?thread=35877287#t35877287


End file.
